


Mariages Blancs

by UncleTouchyLich



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Demacia, Demon Deals, Diplomacy, Drabble, F/M, Mages, Mariages Blancs, Noxus, Political Alliances, Political Marriage, Short, The Kindred, age gap, demon arm, mage bonding, noxian religion, short fic, the church of the kindred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleTouchyLich/pseuds/UncleTouchyLich
Summary: They would do anything for their respective nations. Perhaps that’s why it happened. Short and sweet, like her.





	Mariages Blancs

They would do anything for their respective nations. Perhaps that’s why it happened.

Lux had been worried about a lot of things- including whatever barbaric ceremony might be foisted on her. Noxus was a warlike nation, and the state religion had blossomed from a death cult.  
But she was surprised. Her husband was as uncomfortable as her with the whole process it seemed. Somehow he’d gotten them both out of needing to participate in a prolonged ceremony. He’d proclaimed it a waste of state funds.  
There was nothing more sinister to be had than signing some paperwork in a sober, formal room, overlooked by two officials and one of the heads of the church of the Kindred. That was the first time she met him, and how she would always remember him. Frowning at papers.

He was too old for her, and she was too young for him. They were as different as night and day but the head of the church felt bold enough to smile and congratulate them and comment on this matter.

_The Kindred smiles upon contrasts. The Lamb and the Wolf, the black and the white, where they come to meet walks divinity. There is no shame in encompassing sacred duality- it’s a good omen._

And he gave them a blessing, an old one while they glanced at one another. Black and white indeed. Winter and spring.

  
Swain couldn’t get them out of making an appearance at the festivities. The people wanted a chance to show some joy. Lux knew this as well as the Noxian leader did, and she didn’t ask him for a way out of it, nor did she engineer one herself. So they sat or stood sometimes, the only sober ones at the celebration, side by side but barely addressing one another, as if they were impolite dinner guests. Swain tolerated the congratulations and the ribbing comments, Lux feigned excitement over compliments towards her dress and said many empty, bright, sparkling things. Most of these people were easy to charm and her heart needn’t be in it.  
She might be able to call herself a mage here, but she missed Demacia. She missed fertile green earth and pale, warm stone. This place was claustrophobic and dark and strange to her. But she would do anything if it meant saving her people, if it meant helping to put a stranglehold on conflict, _she would do it._

Lux had been worried about the first night. She’d thought about not drinking, she’d thought about drinking, and she’d ended up somewhere in-between. She steeled herself for an uncomfortable night staring at the ceiling and wishing it all to be over and the subsequent wave of shame and resentment. But he’d surprised her for the second time by politely wishing her good night at the door. It seemed that he had his rooms, and she had hers and he had no intention of making demands or requests that any husband might.

She was clever. Anyone who surprised her twice earned a more focused reevaluation.  
Eventually he trusted her. She was clever indeed and turned out to be a keen diplomat. She knew the way people’s hearts worked and she could be asked for opinions that were as kind as often as they cut to the heart of a matter. She was not a trophy wife, she was not a pretty bauble, but knew how to look like it and they both knew the value of that disguise.

Eventually, she felt comfortable enough to ask him about his arm and to request a better look at it. She was surprised that she was able to make him laugh when she understood, when she forgot herself and enthusiastically told him about losing control, about struggling with her own magic and finding that he understood. It was the first time she heard him laugh.  
That night, when he was about to turn at her door after his faithful, customary good night, she rose to her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was her turn to surprise him- that was only fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble prompt from not-the-lich.tumblr.com , I want to say an anon sent it in when I began interacting with some Lux blogs with my Swain. This was an early look into a potential sort-of-ship between them. The dynamic, no matter the way it goes, is interesting.


End file.
